Tortured Pasts
by Jlugo24
Summary: After Sebastian finds a young girl in the streets, he and Ciel welcome her in and give her a job. However a heist sweeps over London as jewels begin to go missing. Can Ciel, Sebastian, and their new friend crack the case? Find out! Pairings: CielXOC We should probably rate it T cause you know... It's Black Butler! It has violence in it! XD
1. Story Intro

I told you we were redoing it! In this re-written version of the first "Tortured Pasts" we have given Sebastian a far more suitable role. Also, due to multiple complaints, we are redoing Lyra as a whole character. Lyra will now have a far more **active** and **earned** role. Plus, Ciel will not take such an interest in Lyra at first, it will be much more fitting for his character. So, without further adue, here is the re-written Tortured Pasts!


	2. Chapter 1

I was running. I don't know where to I'm still not sure why or how long but I was... and it hurt. My eyes stung from the pain and my legs were numb. My insides burned from the nipping cold entering my body. I turned to see a tall dark figure in my way. Afraid, I backed away as far as I could till I could not hold myself up anymore. I fell back hitting the cold hard ground. The last thing I felt before I blacked out was pain... Just like all those other times...

-Sebastian's POV-  
My eyes widened at the sight before me. On the ground lied a young girl...probably the master's age, her eyes had been filled with fear at the sight of me then she had collapsed. Her golden hair in a muss... wearing a nightgown and not even wearing shoes. Obviously she appeared as if she was trying to get away from something. It would be cruel of me (even for a demon) just to leave her there, so I rose her up from the ground and headed back to the manor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ciel's POV-  
I heard the door to my office open that evening. Sebastian slid into the room and tested with a bow, "Young Master."

"Did you retrieve the ingredients?" I asked.

"Yes, all right here. Tomorrow's meal shall be extravagant." He replied.

"Any trouble on the way?" I asked without looking at him.

"Well my lord, I did have a little run in with a girl."

"A girl? And how did you solve this 'problem'?"

"Well my lord, I could not simple leave her there so I took it upon myself to bring her to the manor."

I felt my eye twitch "You took it upon...yourself! Sebastian," I slammed my hands on the desk "Must I remind you who is the master and who is the servant?!"

"Oh no need my lord," Sebastian replied with a sly grin, "Although helping those in need COULD increase your family's reputation."  
I went silent. How I hated when he used my family's duties against me...

"Bring her here." I ordered.

"Yes my lord."

I sighed in annoyance as I rubbed my temple. Was it too much to ask to just work in peace with no interruption!...With exception to my cake of course, I need to keep up my energy to work don't I? My thoughts were stopped when who I assume was Sebastian came nocking on my door.

"Come in."  
The door creaked slightly as the huge door opened and Sebastian stepped inside.

"Y-you sent for me...um..." a voice stuttered.

"Ciel Phantomhive" I stated.

"You s-sent for me ... Lord Phantomhive?" the voice asked.

"Yes, come sit."  
I told the voice and gestured to the chair in front of me without looking up from my work. "State your name." I demanded coldly finally looking up. sitting before me, was a girl about my age with golden hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"L-Lyra Davis, Lord Phantomhive."she answered.

"Lyra Davis?" I repeated. "Tell me, how long are you planning on staying here."

"Oh I-I'm sorry Lord Phantomhive...I can just leave right now if I have caused you trouble."

"If I may ask, where are you heading to?"

"Oh...I'm not truly sure to be honest..."

"Ok, then where do you live?"

"Well you see Lord Phantomhive, I do not have a real place to call 'home'."

"I see, so you are poor I presume?"

"Yes Lord Phantomhive."

"Please leave for a moment while I have a... discussion with my butler." Without another word, she exited the room and Sebastian slid into the room.  
"Blast Sebastian! Why must you do this to me, do you know what will happen if it reaches the public that I sent away a homeless GIRL!"

He chuckled at me a bit "Seems you are in quite a mess my lord."

"Sebastian, this is a serious matter." I growled, "I swear one of these days you are going to make me snap..."

"Oh please calm yourself Young Master, a temper does not make a gentleman."  
"Shut up!" I snapped back.

Sebastian continued, "You know my lord there IS another option."

"Oh, and what might that be because let me tell you, I for one a most defiantly in the mood to hear another brilliant plan of yours!"

"Due to that fact I assume you do not want her staying as a guest..."

"Most certainly not."

"well you could just hire her my lord. it would come in handy to have a helpful hand around the house who is actually helpful..."

I thought about it for a moment, yes he was right. My maid, gardener, and cook we all so... useless. If it were not for Sebastian I don't see why my home would not be in shambles.

"Sebastian, bring her here."  
Sebastian strode across the room and opened the door. The girl came back in, she seemed to have gathered her wits because now her head was held higher and her eyes seemed clear.

"What do you intend to do with me, my lord?"

"Under certain circumstances I can not simply dispose of you, so I have decided to hire you as a maid. If you are interested that is."

Her expression seemed to light up. "Yes! Of course! Thank you Lord Phantomhive! Such a kind and generous-"

"Just sign the paper work." I interrupted.

"Oh yes of course." She then picked up a pen as I handed her the proper documents. Once she was finished Lyra handed me the papers.  
I then told her, "Sebastian shall show you to your room and give you the proper uniform. You'll be sharing a room with Mey-Rin. "

"You won't regret my lord!" She cheered with a curtsied. Sebastian led her out of the room. I sank back in my chair and sighed. I hoped Sebastian was right, because the last thing I needed was another idiot in my manor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How was the redo? More fitting? Don't like it, want Em and I to add something? PM me and we can take care of that!


End file.
